The Snake Tamer
by erikablair
Summary: On Dudley's eighth birthday, Harry has a burst of accidental magic which kills the Dursley's. Concerned and wary, Dumbledore decides to place Harry with one of the few light families he trusts, the Diggory's. Always compared to and constantly living up to the title 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' he decides at Hogwarts to become his own person.
1. A Trip to the Circus

**22 June 1988**

Harry opened his eyes wearily to an incessant rapping at his door and his aunt's shrill voice.

"Wake up, wake up you stupid boy!"

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," Harry mumbled.

Swinging his legs to the side he stood up and staggered. The world was spinning and he clutched his head in agony, the concussion obviously hadn't gone yet. Falling back on his bed, he closed his eyes and began breathing deeply. Focusing his mind, he pushed down the pain till it was just an itch, a small thrumming surrounded the wound; it was almost second nature by now. Standing up again, he reached into the small groove beside his bed that housed his glasses and put them on. The shapes in the darkness of his boot cupboard came into focus and he sneered in disgust. Shaking his head, he pushed open his door and began blinking rapidly in an attempt to adjust his eyes to the onslaught of light.

Stumbling towards what he thought was the kitchen, Harry was immediately pushed towards the stove to start the family's breakfast. Schooling his face into an indifferent mask he lurched towards the fridge, pulling out the typical foodstuffs for a Dursley breakfast; eggs, bacon, and sausages. He began cooking, careful to make sure his sleeves didn't catch on fire; he wasn't able to see over the stove yet. The smells of breakfast seemed to summon the remaining Dursley's and Harry continued to focus on breakfast with only the occasional shiver.

Vernon glared at Harry as he reached blindly for his newspaper, thinking that if he took his eyes off the freak for even a moment then some sort of unnaturalness would occur. Petunia pursed her lips in disdain at the sight of her nephew, his clothing hanging off him like filthy, matted rags. Finally, Dudley blundered in, smirking he strolled over and punched Harry in his back. Biting the inside of his cheek, Harry refused to make a sound knowing it would only make it worse. Petunia tutted at Dudley half-heartedly, while Vernon gave a nod of approval, causing Dudley to swell with pride.

Grimacing, Harry turned the stove off and served breakfast on three plates then brought them over to the table. After serving his family Harry sat down in his chair, nibbling at the scraps Vernon occasionally tossed him. There were sharp pains in his shoulder and he looked up to see his Aunt digging in her fingernails; she motioned with her head towards Vernon, her mouth set into a thin line. Harry looked over at Vernon, waiting to be addressed. Gesturing with his meaty hands Petunia released Harry, leaving spots of blood from where her fingernails broke the skin.

"Boy, I will have no unnaturalness tomorrow," Vernon began.

"Unnaturalness, sir?" Harry asked.

Vernon narrowed his eyes at Harry warningly, "Yes, since Ms. Figg has decided to get her bloody leg broken- "

"Vernon!" Petunia reprimanded. "Dudders" she cooed, "why don't you go upstairs to play your video games?"

Dudley looked at Vernon questioningly and at Vernon's nod he lumbered out of the kitchen and towards his room.

"Now, as I was saying boy" Vernon spat, "There will be no unnaturalness tomorrow, you are to be on your best behaviour at the circus. If you're not, well we'll bloody well leave you there, got it?"

"Yes," Harry said.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, now I believe Petunia has some chores for you." At that, Vernon got up and pecked Petunia on the cheek, then proceeded to the door. Giving Harry one last scathing look, before he set off to work. Harry looked at Petunia and without uttering a word she pointed to the garden. Harry knew the routine.

* * *

After hours of gardening under the sweltering summer heat, Harry heard a car pull into the driveway. Vernon was home. Dusting off his hands he proceeded into the kitchen. Upon entering, Petunia shoved a glass of water at Harry and then gestured towards the food to prep and make into dinner. Sighing, Harry went to prepare dinner while Petunia greeted Vernon at the door. After placing the chicken in the oven, Harry stretched his back, sighing in contentment as his bones popped.

"Boy!

Harry turned to see Vernon directly behind him, "yes, Uncle Vernon?"

"Tomorrow is Dudley's birthday and I swear if you show any sort of freakishness you will wish you were never even born. Got it?"

"Yes, sir" Harry mumbled.

Giving a jerky nod, Vernon strode off, leaving Harry alone in the kitchen. Harry looked at his reflection in the oven door and scowled; he hated what he saw. His baggy clothes only accentuated his skinniness, he was a walking skeleton with poor-fitting clothes. His gauntness made his eyes look impossibly bigger and they were giving off a subtle green glow. He was seething. Suddenly, the window to his side cracked. Startled by the sound he looked up, seeing the crack Harry started shaking. Surreptitiously he looked around and was relieved to see that none of his relatives were around. Reining in his emotions, he glanced at the oven and then the clock, it was time to put on the rest of the food.

* * *

It was 7'o'clock when dinner was ready, much to Dudley's displeasure. He whined at Petunia, thinking that maybe if he made a fuss it would be ready sooner. It didn't work. So when Harry came out and tentatively told Vernon that dinner was ready, Dudley launched into the kitchen like a rocket. At the sight of the plate in front of him, he began salivating but restrained himself till his parents joined him. Once they did Dudley threw himself into his food like a starving animal, only barely remembering to use his cutlery. Harry managed to keep the disgust off his face, but couldn't help the slight curl of his lip. A sharp pain ran through his leg and he grimaced, looking away from Dudley he noticed Vernon regarding him with narrowed eyes. Harry gulped and turned his gaze towards his hands on his lap, making shapes with his fingers to keep himself entertained.

There was a gasp from the seat beside him, Petunia. Harry followed her gaze and saw that she had noticed the crack in the window, she looked at him accusingly. Harry tried to look innocent, widening his eyes and looking sheepishly down at his hands but it only enraged her further.

"What did you do, boy?" Petunia screeched.

At this Vernon raised his head and turned to wherever his wife was glancing. Seeing the crack, he became purple in the face. He started spluttering, his neck wobbling from sheer indignation. Petunia placed a hand on Vernon's shoulder, silently reminding him that Harry will be accompanying them tomorrow. Dudley looks disappointed at the lack of a show, but positively gleeful when Harry was sent to his cupboard without dinner and in until tomorrow.

That night, Harry law awake in his cupboard. His stomach was rumbling due to lack of food, but that was hardly new so he ignored it. His mind kept conjuring images of bright colours, men breathing fire and animals doing tricks. He was excited for tomorrow. Tossing and turning he tried to get comfortable, but it was futile. His bed was nothing more than a threadbare, moth-eaten mattress. Beating the lumps out of the mattress once again, Harry collapsed exhausted. He could never do too much physical activity. Closing his eyes to the darkness of his cupboard, Harry once again saw flashes of colours that would be evident tomorrow. He fell asleep with a smile on his face, oblivious that tomorrow everything would change.

* * *

The next morning Harry was peering through the crack of the door, waiting for Aunt Petunia to unlock his door. He was practically bouncing where he stood, he was so excited. At the sound of footsteps, Harry leapt back on his bed, not wanting to seem too eager. At the sound of rattling and Petunia's typical morning greeting, Harry walked sedately out of his cupboard and towards the kitchen. He didn't want his family to know just how much he was looking forward to this. Harry started cooking breakfast, again careful of his sleeves. Looking around he noticed the pile of presents in the lounge room. Harry raised his eyebrows at the sheer size of the pile, it looked to be at least 20. Grumbling bitterly, Harry turned his attention back to his cooking only barely able to brace himself against the incoming punch from Dudley. Grunting slightly in pain, he bit his lip to keep from making any more noise, but Dudley soon lost interest in Harry once he caught sight of the presents.

Hulking over, Dudley began to tear into his presents. Wrapping paper tossed aside haphazardly as Dudley only wanted what was inside. Petunia cooed at Dudley, continually addressing him as 'Diddydums' much to Harry's amusement. Vernon merely stood to the side, watching Dudley with pride and occasionally casting glowering looks towards Harry. Once Harry had served breakfast, Petunia sent him to the lounge room to clean up the mess. Picking up the smatterings of wrapping paper, he looked back at the Dursley's longingly. Without him in the picture, they looked like a real family – affectionate and loving. Shaking his head, he went back to picking up the rubbish. His fingers closed around a piece of soft paper, it felt malleable between his fingers and it was a lovely shade of emerald green. Thinking that it seemed somewhat familiar, Harry slipped it inside his pants pocket promising himself to keep it safe.

By the time he finished, Petunia was soon yelling at him to get ready. Saying that if he wasn't ready in 10 minutes they would leave him behind. Not wanting to miss out on the circus, Harry bounded off to have a quick shower and get dressed. With two minutes to spare, he quickly hid the piece of paper beneath his mattress and then waited at the door. It was another ten minutes before the others were down and by then Harry was practically vibrating with anticipation. Petunia eyed him cautiously then pushed him towards the car. He was barely buckled in before they zoomed off towards the circus.

When the Dursley's reached the circus, Harry was much more cowed. The car trip consisted of punches from Dudley coupled with warnings and threats from Vernon. Petunia just preferred to act like Harry didn't even exist. Climbing out, Harry was immediately shocked at the smells and colours that surrounded him. It was beautiful. Entranced Harry began to wander away, he was stopped by a rough pull on his shoulder. Glancing up, he again caught sight of his Aunt's bird-like talons digging into his shoulder. Grimacing, Harry allowed himself to be dragged back to his other relatives. Vernon's face had begun to go red and when Petunia placed Harry in front of Vernon, Petunia's claws were soon replaced by his Uncle's meaty paws.

"Boy, you are not to wonder off. Understand?"

At Vernon's continual shaking, Harry could merely nod. Vernon eyed Harry for any dishonesty, apparently satisfied he gave a jerky nod and then proceeded to drag him along to the large tent in the centre of the grounds. At the entrance Vernon's arm stopped Harry from walking in, he glanced at his uncle questioningly and was merely dragged to the side.

"You are to wait for us here, boy. You are not to wander off, sneak in or anything of the sort and certainly you are not to parade your abnormalities about. Understand?"

Harry glared at Vernon but gave a slight nod. Of course, his relatives had to ruin even this for him. Satisfied, Vernon went and stalked off towards the rest of the family. Steering them in, Vernon gave Harry one last warning look before he disappeared into the tent. Harry decided to make himself comfortable, sitting down and leaning against a nearby post. He wasn't bothered by the state of the ground, dusty from the constant trampling of many feet with smatterings of rubbish everywhere. Sighing Harry closed his eyes, trying to get lost in his imaginings and the stories he's read from the Dursley's small collection of books.

He was remembering the scene in Macbeth where Lady Macbeth was attempting to wash the blood from her hands when the sound of laughter caught his attention. Pulling back his focus to reality, he glanced to the side and came across an animal show. It must have been set up while he was lost in his own mind. Looking up at the sky and determining that not much time would have passed he wandered over. A man wearing obscenely bright clothes and a top hat was showing a number of animals to the crowds of awed children and adults. Slipping through the crowd, Harry soon managed to beat the very front, where the man was just pulling another animal out of a large box. It seemed to be a very large snake. Immediately a number of children and adults alike stepped back, leaving Harry a few steps ahead of everyone.

The man smiled congenially at Harry, "would you like to pet the snake?" he asked.

Harry looked tentatively at the man, and then surveyed the crowds. At a few encouraging smiles from the adults he stepped forward.

"Now don't be too sudden, she is fairly new to these kinds of shows and it wouldn't do to scare her."

Harry nodded and slowly walked forward, careful to make no sudden movements. The snake eyed him warily but obviously did not deem his as a threat so it let him approach as she rested across her owner's shoulders. Reaching out a hand towards the snake, the snake's forked tongue darted out to taste him. Laughing in delight he started stroking the snake, the snake began to hiss in contentment. Smiling the man offered to let Harry hold the snake. Harry was hesitant as he didn't want to seem too eager, but the man brushed him off and warned him that the snake would be a bit heavy before he laid it across the young boy's shoulders.

 _"What is your name?"_ Harry asked the snake, slipping effortlessly into parseltongue. No one noticed him but the man, as he had brought out another animal, but he had heard and turned to look at Harry at the sound of hissing.

 _"My name is Avare"_ the snake replied, eyeing the boy curiously. _"Yours?"_

 _"I'm Harry"_

The snake nodded as if it expected as much, but didn't say anything more. She was content to lie there, almost purring at Harry's attentive petting. Harry continued petting with a smile on his face, not noticing the curious looks he got from the man. Twenty minutes later, Harry was still petting the snake. The man decided that it didn't do any harm to leave her out as she seemed comfortable and the boy was obviously happy. But that changed when he heard a bellowing voice.

"Boy!" Vernon shouted.

Swallowing down his fear, he tried to get the man's attention but he was engaged in a conversation with another child and he didn't want to seem rude.

 _"What is wrong?"_ Avare asked she noticed how Harry started trembling.

 _"My uncle is wondering where I am"_ , Harry replied simply.

 _"That should not mean to cause you so much fear"_ Avare wrapped around the boy protectively. _"What are you afraid of?"_

 _"Punishment_. _"_

Just then Vernon had broken through the crowd and came standing in front of Harry, his face purpling, he gestured for Harry to come to him – now. Trembling, Harry nodded and tried to move Avare but she just curled around him tighter and began hissing threats at Vernon. Harry stroked her head and whispered that he would be fine, that she needs to let go of him or it will just get worse. She reluctantly slithered off and went back into the box, giving a last warning hiss in Vernon's direction before she curled up. Harry turned to Vernon, who was practically shaking in rage, it was palpable. Giving the man who owned Avare a small smile, he lugged himself to where his uncle was.

Seizing his arm, Vernon dragged him back to the car with Petunia and Dudley trailing behind. Harry was practically thrown into the car and got buckled in just as the car sped back to the house. The whole way, Dudley complained at how his birthday was ruined, he didn't even get to go to the hallway of mirrors. At every complaint, Vernon's face became redder, almost puce, and his grip tightened on the steering wheel, whereas Harry's face gradually turned paler. This was bad.

Vernon kept a hand on Harry's shoulder the whole way up the footpath. To anyone else he would seem like a concerned uncle, but Harry could feel Vernon's fingers digging into his shoulder; his grip was going to leave bruises. Harry was barely breathing by the time they entered the house, his breaths were shallow and rapid. His heart rate speeding up as Vernon led him to the kitchen. Dudley attempted to follow them but Petunia's hand on his shoulder prevented him. He begrudgingly went to sit with his mother on his couch, watching TV without really watching. Their attention was still on Harry and Vernon.

As soon as Vernon deemed them out of sight, he began berating Harry. Every insult and insinuation were accompanied with a strike, and Harry was fighting to keep himself upright. At a particularly bad kick to his shin, his knees buckled and he slid to the floor. He instinctively curled in on himself, attempting to protect his face with his arms and his ribs with his legs. Tears were streaming down Harry's face as the beatings didn't stop, they merely intensified. Vernon continued to criticize Harry, saying he was worthless, a freak, a burden on his family and how they should have shipped him off when they first caught sight of him. Vernon occasionally slandered Harry's parents, saying if they weren't such useless freaks Harry wouldn't have been here, he would have been with his own kind, whatever that meant.

Harry began to grow angry, hateful. He was disgusted with himself for allowing this to happen to him, but most of all he was disgusted with his so called family. Harry realised that in the end he would never be accepted among them, he would always be the outsider, the burden, a slave. Harry's eyes began to glow with barely concealed power, he resented his relatives, and he loathed them. Peeking between his fingers he saw Vernon's face, purple and shaking. Catching Harry's eye, Vernon smirked as he began to lift his foot in anticipation for another kick. Harry began to panic, curling into himself even tighter. Vernon could be heard laughing just above Harry's heartbeat.

Vernon smiled cruelly at Harry, "You're barely even human boy, nothing but a freak, an abnormality. You are a burden to this family and you will pay your dues."

Harry gritted his teeth at that comment, paying his dues! Paying his dues! He's been paying them ever since he was born. Harry felt a resurgence of rage at the comment on how he was less than human, somehow below these disgusting, ugly people. Harry's eyes began to glow brighter and the windows started shaking, violently.

"Now you will stop this unnaturalness boy! I have half a mind to toss you out on the streets."

The windows began cracking under the weight of Harry's magic and then he saw red.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was sitting back in his chair, calmly sucking on a sherbet lemon. He was contemplating the upcoming school year and the new students that would be arriving. Hoping that he could steer the new, young minds in the right direction; towards the light, so to speak. As he was chuckling to himself at his clever pun, his instruments that observed the wards of Harry Potter's residence sprung to life. They were whirring and spluttering, and giving off little puffs of smoke, after about five minutes they went dead. Dumbledore lifted his head at the sound and when he saw the instruments go dead, his face became ashen. Fawkes trilled questioningly at Dumbledore, but for once he ignored her. Scanning the said instruments with his wand he determined that the blood wards were… gone. Panicking, he quickly cast a tracking spell on Harry Potter, he heaved a sigh of relief when he saw the boy was still at 4 Private Drive. Maybe the instruments just malfunctioned. To be certain Dumbledore flooed to the Three Broomsticks and then apparated to 4 Private Drive.

He appeared outside of what was once the door, only its blackened frame signified what it once was. The sun was hanging low over the horizon and ministry officials were running around rampant, obliviating people at will and giving off the story that a gas main broke, causing the explosion. Dumbledore picked his way through the rubble, passing the burnt corpses of Petunia and Dudley as he searched for Harry. He found him in the kitchen, curled into himself next to the burnt corpse of his uncle. His clothes were in shreds and matted with blood and he could hear a soft whimpering. Seeing a ministry official close by, he signalled to him to call a medi-witch before crouching down beside Harry. The official gave him a questioning glance but didn't argue.

Dumbledore placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and the whimpering immediately subsided. Harry began slowly uncurling himself, almost as if he was in anticipation of a strike. Harry slowly lifted his face from his hands, and looked up at the man in front of him. His eyes were still giving off a subtle glow, coupled with the tear streaks and the gauntness of his face, Harry Potter looked quite alien. Shaking himself out of his musings, Dumbledore asked Harry how this happened, whether he saw anyone suspicious around. Harry said he hadn't seen anyone around the house since he got back from the circus with the Dursley's. Dumbledore smiled at this, ah the circus always colourful and enchanting.

At Dumbledore's soft smile Harry began to eye him cautiously, this man in front him, whoever he was, was quite odd. Draped in strange clothing of bright yellow and aqua, Harry almost had to immediately close his eyes so he didn't throw up. The man in front of him exuded a genial grandfatherly attitude which set him on edge, in his experience people were never what they appeared to be.

"Who are you?" Harry rasped.

"Ah, Harry my dear boy. I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts."

Harry gritted his teeth at the familiar term but bit back the scathing remark. "Hogwarts, did you say? Is that some sort of asylum?"

Dumbledore's forehead furrowed at that, asylum? How could the boy think he was from an asylum?

"My uncle always threatened to send me to one," Harry clarified.

Dumbledore set his mouth in a thin line at this, "No Harry, I'm not from an asylum. Hogwarts is a boarding school, a school for magic."

"Magic? So, I'm not a freak?"

"Freak? No, my dear boy, you are completely normal. You are what we call a wizard."

Harry slowly sat up, careful with his injuries. Dumbledore made a move to help him but Harry flinched away violently at his touch. After a few more efforts, Dumbledore admitted defeat and dropped his hands. Harry looked a little relieved at the headmaster's resignation and only took a little more time before he was sitting upright, with his legs stretched out in front of him.

"Did they know?" Harry motioned his head towards Vernon, refusing eye contact with the strange man in front of him.

"Yes, Harry. They knew"

Harry nodded slowly, "Is that why they hated me?"

"I'm sure they didn't hate you, my boy."

Harry began to laugh bitterly; it was slightly on the hysterical side. "How would you know?"

Dumbledore began to shift uncomfortably, "Harry," he began slowly, "how did this happen?"

Harry gulped and brought his knees in, he winced at the pain. "I didn't mean to…" he whispered, slightly rocking himself.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow but otherwise kept up the grandfatherly persona. "You did this, my boy?"

"He was hurting me, he wouldn't stop. I – I thought I was going to die." Harry started hyperventilating.

"Out of my way, out of my way. Where is my patient?" A brisk looking woman came striding forth when she saw Harry nearly fainting from lack of oxygen her eyes hardened with determination. She crouched beside Harry and gave Dumbledore a scathing look. Seeming to blame the boy's current condition on him.

"Drink this," she said, handing Harry a vial of calming drought. He chugged down the potion with a practiced efficiency which caused the nurse to raise an eyebrow.

"I'm used to self-medicating," Harry added sheepishly.

Her lips pressed into a thin line at this. She took out her wand, silently casting some diagnostic spells; a parchment appeared out of thin air and her mouth condensed further. "Right Mr. Potter, you are to come with me to the hospital."

Harry nodded dejectedly and attempted to stand up, wincing in pain the whole time.

The medi-witch sighed, "Mr. Potter, I insist you stay seated."

Harry didn't listen and continued to try to get up, rejecting the touch of anyone who offered him assistance. He was standing tall for a few seconds, smiling proudly before his knees buckled under him. The medi-witch caught him just before he hit the ground, and started lecturing him on his weak condition.

"You are to listen to my instructions if you want to get better, is that clear Mr. Potter?" the medi-witch stated.

Harry grumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?"

Harry clenched his jaw, "yes" he hissed.

"Good," the medi-witch nodded. "Now Mr. Potter, I'm going to side-along apparate you to St Mungo's. You need to hold onto me very tightly, do you understand?"

The medi-witch stretched out a hand towards Harry, he looked at it warily before placing his small hand in hers. She was about to apparate when Dumbledore cut in.

"Nurse Junith, I know you mean well but wouldn't it be more appropriate if we apparate into the Hogwarts medibay. After all, we don't want Harry here overwhelmed by the press."

Harry was once again gritting his teeth over the over-familiar tone but remained silent. Nurse Junith, however, went off, noting how Harry needed treatment that only St Mungo's could provide.

Dumbledore once again insisted that Hogwarts had all the necessary materials and Harry had to wonder why Dumbledore was so persistent.

"Listen here Dumbledore, Mr. Potter here is my patient and he will get the treatment he deserves," Nurse Junith said in a threatening tone.

Dumbledore once again opened his mouth to protest, but a glare from Nurse Junith caused him to close his mouth with a snap and give a conceding nod. He was still clearly very annoyed. Nurse Junith turned to face Harry again, pulling Harry's focus back to her rather than the strange man behind her. She gave him a small smile and asked if he was ready to go. He turned his head to look around at the ruins of the Dursley's, amazed that it was him that did this.

He looked back up at her and smiled softly, "Yeah, I'm ready."


	2. A Cure for Maladies and Ignorance

Harry opened his eyes and almost instantly regretted it. The white was blinding and the thick smell of various chemicals filled the air.

'Am I in a hospital?' he thought. 'Did Vernon hurt me that bad?'

Harry was used to dealing with the various injuries his uncle inflicted on his own, which had led to unset bones, a slight wheezing when he breathed too deeply and an almost constant pain throughout his body. He shifted experimentally as he noticed the absence of pain, there was a slight humming through his body and he felt like he was being mended from the inside out. Opening his eyes, he noticed that while he could not see to any great detail there looked to be a dark figure at the end of his bed. Startled, he fumbled his glasses from his bedside table onto his face and gave the figure an assessing look. He was tall, wearing flowing black robes, with a hooked nose and black greasy hair. His black eyes stood out from his pale face and he was wearing an unreadable emotion in them. To Harry it almost looked like guilt, hate and curiosity all rolled into one and he was unsure what it meant.

"Do you know where you are, boy?" The man asked in a flat tone.

Harry looked around curiously and shook his head, he failed to recognise anything in the room or decor to distinguish which hospital he was at.

The man sneered at him. "It's St. Mungo's, boy. Surely you'd recognise the greatest Wizarding Hospital in Britain, or were you so spoiled your guardians brought your personal healers whenever you hurt yourself?"

Harry was clenching his teeth in response, he didn't know who this man and he wouldn't react to the baiting, Harry had the distinct impression the unknown man would get satisfaction from it. He noticed a wetness on his cheeks and silently acknowledged he was crying. He hated that. The man continued to sneer at him and picked up the clipboard at the end of the bed, flicking through the various parchments. At the end, he looked up at the crying child and looked almost regretful.

"Who were your guardians?" he asked in a low voice.

Harry bit the inside of his cheek and looked away, mumbling something inaudible.

"What?" his voice was still low but now held the tell-tale signs of anger.

Harry squirmed uncomfortably but conceded to this man's request, "Vernon and Petunia Dursley," he whispered, just loud enough for the man to hear.

The man paused abruptly, "Tunnie…" he said to himself. "That blasted old coot!"

The man swept out of the room in a flourish and he could hear harsh whispering out the door before two sets of feet carried away from his door. Harry didn't know what to think of the experience, but he felt extremely drained. Rubbing his scar, he placed his glasses to the side and collapsed into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

Snape stepped out of the Headmaster's fireplace with a barely concealed scowl, McGonagall on his heels. They stepped around the desk until they were facing Dumbledore, waiting for him to acknowledge their presence. Dumbledore turned away from his phoenix, Fawkes, and gave the two a genial smile.

"Severus, Minerva, what can I do for you this fine day?" he asked.

Snape clenched his teeth to prevent the outburst of scathing remarks, McGonagall, however, had no such inclination.

"I told you they were the worst muggles imaginable and you still left him in their care. He could have died, Albus! Severus revealed the details of his condition and it was a miracle the boy had lived this long."

"Oh, surely the boy's injuries were not that bad. He seemed perfectly fine when I checked in on him over the years." Dumbledore replied.

"Well, then you have grown blind in your old age, Albus. From what Severus tells me, the boy was only hanging on by his magic alone."

Dumbledore turned his gaze to Severus then, it was heavy with worry and something that looked like apprehension. It vanished in as soon as it came, replaced with grandfatherly concern. "Is this true, Severus?"

Snape frowned at the Headmaster but replied regardless. "Yes, according to the healers notes that I read the boy was undernourished, multiple broken and unset bones, muscle degeneration and severe internal bleeding. It seemed that he also had multiple concussions over the years and his internal organs had come under an enormous amount of stress. The healers were amazed he was still even breathing."

Albus stared pensively at them for a moment before murmuring "That is concerning."

"Concerning?!" Minerva screeched, "That boy was in our care and we gave him to abusive muggles, I wouldn't be surprised if he completely hated them for what he endured and you call that concerning? It's our fault that boy was placed there in the first place, how could you miss the signs?"

"Maybe Minerva, I just simply didn't want to see them" Albus whispered.

Minerva looked at Albus before shaking her head sadly, "Not everyone can be redeemed, Albus."

Minerva walked out quietly, not sure what to say further. As the door closed behind her, Albus turned to Severus.

"Where do we place Potter, now that the… Dursley's are no longer with us?" Snape asked.

Dumbledore considered this. He had to make sure that the boy was with a family that would steer him to the light, make sure he knew that everything dark was considered evil. He thought of the Weasley's then shook his head, Molly would coddle the boy too much and then he wouldn't be prepared for his upcoming role. Dumbledore sighed, he needed time to contact some people.

"I should have an answer by the end of the day, Severus. Until then, can you inform me of Harry's mental state?"

"He seemed…" Snape bit back on his habit of instantly insulting anything Potter. "He seemed confused as to where he was." Snape finished.

Dumbledore nodded understandingly, "of course, the boy would be in quite a shock."

Snape nodded and then turned towards the exit, he thought about mentioning how the air seemed electrified when Snape had called him spoiled but declined that thought. Surely he was just imagining things.

* * *

Nurse Junith stormed into Harry's private room as if she was on a mission and she probably was considering the results of the final diagnostic she conducted. She looked at Harry's sleeping form in silence, it was sad when a child this age had this much extensive damage throughout his body. He was hanging on by a thread.

'Although' she seethed, 'the magic suppressors I found surrounding his core wouldn't have helped'.

She had a few theories surrounding who could have placed such things on their 'saviour' but for now, she would keep her suspicions to herself, no need to cry wolf when she had to evidence to back it up.

Placing her hand on his forehead, she noticed the slight fever and added the necessary potions and spells needed to her already extensive mental list. She sighed, she hated waking a sleeping patient but she needed to get those already cracked blockers off of Harry's magical core before they caused any permanent damage. At his young age, he would be resilient enough for the blockers not to have warped his core, but if he had already started Hogwarts… she didn't want to think about it.

Gently shaking him awake, Nurse Junith helped him to sit up and propped the pillows behind him. "I'm sorry for waking you Mr. Potter, but we found some rather concerning things in your health diagnostics. Drink these three potions and then you can go back to bed, in a few hours I'll give you some more."

Harry looked at each of the three potions and asked what they were for.

"The green one is the nutrient potion, the second is to help heal your… internal injuries and the last, well Mr. Potter, the last is to correct your magical core." Nurse Junith explained.

With a confused look, Harry asked, "correct my magical core?"

Nurse Junith's lips pressed into a thin line, "yes, Mr Potter. In our examinations, we found evidence of blockers on your magical core."

"What's that mean?" Harry asked, trembling.

"It means that your true magical power was being suppressed."

Harry was nodding slowly, and then pointed to the potion "and this will destroy the blockers?"

"Well, I wouldn't put it quite like that but yes, however, it is done in 3 sessions. If we did it all at once it could… overwhelm your body."

Harry looked at Nurse Junith, a pensive expression on his face, "do you know why someone would do it?"

Nurse Junith pursed her lips but shook her head. "I can only assume it was to make you less powerful, for a specific motivation, I do not know. However, Mr. Potter, you are lucky we caught sight of it when we did. If you had gone to Hogwarts in this condition, your magical core could have permanently been stunted.

Harry's eyes flashed briefly, before he got it under control. "Do you know who?"

"I'm afraid that I do not have the answer to Mr Potter."

Giving Nurse Junith a nod, he uncorked the potion vials and downed them in succession before handing her the empty vials. Taking them gingerly, she then handed him the schedule for his stay saying that it was best if he stayed in bed while he recovered and if he needed anything to ask for the house elves. Harry nodded without actually understanding and Nurse Junith left the room. It was going to be a long three weeks.

* * *

It was coming to the end of the three weeks and Harry was beginning to get bored with the monotonous surroundings. Of course, he was extremely grateful to have a warm bed and three meals a day (even if it took a great effort to even eat half of the meals), but nevertheless the routine comings and goings of Nurse Junith and the occasional appearance of some other specialist or another made his three weeks at St. Mungo's a bit lonely. Although, he was used to being alone.

The only things that had pulled him out of this monotony were the changes to him personally. With the daily visits from various healers and nutritionists his body was starting to feel and look like a healthy boy his age should, and if that in itself wasn't a miracle. The constant ache was gone and after multiple re-breaks as the healers reset his bones and the copious amounts of skelligrow, various healing and nutrient potions he felt good. The doctors refused to tell him more than the absolute basics on his injuries, convinced they'll cause him even more trauma. How this made sense he didn't know as he'd actually lived through the abuse. But they'd filed the records, unchanged with his bank, so he could read them if he requested.

Although the most obvious change was his magic, when the last of the blocks came down he felt like there was something alive, moving just beneath his skin. He'd started growing more sensitive to others and himself as the blockers were gradually removed, but nothing could have prepared him for the overwhelming feel of it all once he had it. He'd told as much to the mind healer he'd been seeing, a woman by the name of Vera Wilkins. She seemed rather concerned at first, and seemed hesitant to talk to him but once they started talking about muggle literature they relaxed. He was a little sad he wouldn't be getting to see Vera anymore, she insisted on Harry calling her that, but said he could always send a letter by owl if he had any concerns.

Today was the day where Harry could go home, where that new home was, however, Harry had no idea. He asked Nurse Junith about it and she just sniffed and muttered about some meddling old bastard before explaining that she is not aware of Harry's future location due to 'safety' reasons. As Harry had no idea what he was to be safe from, he just guessed it was Vernon's relatives looking for retribution. As if that thought didn't make him laugh.

Nurse Junith entered Harry's room wearing a thin smile, "Alright, Mr. Potter are you ready to meet your new guardian?"

Harry nodded, before climbing off his bed. He went to readjust his glasses when he remembered he didn't have them anymore. St. Mungo's offered to correct his eyesight and as his prescription was a few years behind what he needed, he agreed. Nurse Junith said that for all his family donated and for what he did for the wizarding world, St. Mungo's has waived his bill. He had no idea what he did, but he did ask about his family. Nurse Junith seemed sad to have to tell him that there were no remaining relatives but the bank continued to donate funds as per the Potter tradition.

As Nurse Junith led him through the corridors of St. Mungo's he could catch people staring at him, some of them whispering. "Um, Nurse Junith, why is everyone looking at me?"

"Because your Harry Potter."

"But, what does that mean? I'm no one important."

Nurse Junith looked over her shoulder at Harry, a quizzical expression on her face. She hadn't expected the boy to be completely ignorant of his standing in the wizarding world, but then again she hadn't asked. She spied an empty room and dragged Harry into it, locking the door and then setting up privacy wards and an alert if someone is trying to enter the room.

"What do you know about your parent's death, Harry?"

Harry seemed surprised at Nurse Junith for using his name before the question sunk in, shuffling his feet and looking at the floor he regurgitated what he'd always been told about his parents. That his parents had been drunks and died in a car crash. Nurse Junith seemed angry at what he said, was he not meant to tell anyone?

"Harry, what those muggles, your relatives, told you was a lie."

"What?! Then do you know what happened?"

Nurse Junith nodded and told Harry to sit down. When he did so, she told him about the war, the fight between the Light and the Dark branches of magic, the leaders of the opposite movement and finally his parent's role and the night of All Hollows Eve. "No one knew why he went after you and your parents, everyone only knows that you survived the killing curse and that he-who-must-not-be-named was no more. That is why you are so famous, but Harry you must be careful. Just because the war is over doesn't mean that both sides aren't still playing, observe and learn and don't trust anything at face value. Although you're young you hold a lot of power, and I'm not just talking magical", here she gave him a smile. "You have the power to affect the whole of Wizarding Britain and that is not to be taken lightly, don't let anyone take advantage of you or steer you in a direction which is not your own. Be wary, Harry, but most of all be brilliant."

Harry smiled tentatively, "how do I be brilliant?"

"Just be yourself and the rest will follow, come on I've got to take you to your new guardian. They'll be wondering why we took so long."

Harry followed her obediently out of the room and down the halls until they came across a fairly nondescript door. The only thing different was a gold plague on the door reading 'Director of St. Mungo's'. Nurse Junith stopped outside the door and knocked, her other hand resting on Harry's still bony shoulder.

A portly little man in an ill-fitting pinstripe suit and a lime green bowler hat answered the door, "Oh, Nurse Junith and Harry Potter, why come in, come in."

He gestured excitedly into the room and wouldn't stop until they had reached the middle. He closed the door behind him and cast some of the privacy wards he had seen Nurse Junith put up. Harry looked about the room and a tall, thin man with a silver hair and beard long enough to tuck into his belt, he was also wearing puce robes with turquoise birds fluttering over it. He had the distinct impression he had met this man before and immediately became wary, the grandfatherly expression on his face did not endear him any. Lastly was a tall, ruddy-faced man, with a scraggly brown beard and oval glasses.

He went to look at the familiar man again when he vision was blocked by an outstretched hand, he followed the arm till he saw it was the portly man again. He gave him a polite smile and shook his hand, careful not to scowl at the weakness and wetness of it.

"Harry, my boy, where have you been hiding all these years?" the portly man asked him.

Harry was about to answer when the man in the overly coloured robes answered for him, "With his relatives, but they have since passed on. So, it has been decided that Harry will return to our world."

Harry remembered that voice from the wreckage of the Dursley's and he remembered who the man was. Dumbledore.

"Ah, yes. Shame that", said the portly man, looking almost disinterested. "So, my boy, I'm assuming you know who I am?" He raised his chin pompously.

Harry shook his head.

"Well, I suppose you have only come into our world. Although, really, what were you doing here if not getting educated about our world?"

"He was getting treatment for his extensive injuries and malnourishment." Nurse Junith answered, with a hard glare.

The portly man looked a bit flustered at this admission, "Why yes, of course, I was informed of this. Well, Harry, you see I am the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. I think that is equivalent of the Prime Minister in the Muggle World"

Harry looked appropriately awed by his presence, but he couldn't grasp how such an obvious imbecile became a minister. Obviously, the governance here was even worse than the muggle world. The portly man, or minister now, looked fairly pompous now that Harry knew who he was and Harry made a note to see how this man came into such a prominent position in the first place.

"Perhaps we should get on with settling Harry's guardianship, Cornelius," Dumbledore said.

"Yes, yes, of course," Fudge said, seemingly waiving away his concerns. "Now, Harry, I'd like to introduce yourself to a good friend of mine, Amos Diggory."

The man with the ruddy-face stepped forward and nodded briefly, Harry returned it.

"Ah, it's good to see the beginnings of a new family. Now Amos, if you wouldn't mind a word. Cornelius, I'm sure the papers are all in order for Harry to sign?" Dumbledore asked, levelling a piercing gaze on the Minister.

"Why-yes, Albus, I'll make sure to get them signed off by Harry here."

Fudge had started sweating by this point and Harry wrinkled his nose slightly at the acrid smell that was beginning to appear. Dumbledore smiled genially at the both of them, before taking Amos to the back of the room. Harry tried to pick up what they were saying but could only hear the faintest of murmurings. Sighing, he eyed Fudge who had taken the shrunken parchments out of his back pocket and restored them to their normal size.

After handing them to Harry, Harry looked to Nurse Junith. She smiled slightly and handed him a ball-point pen, which according to the Minister's spluttering wasn't the most traditional choice. Hiding his smile behind the stack of parchments, he began to read intently. He noticed that the words were more jargon-like than he was used to and had to ask Nurse Junith several times for clarification. She didn't seem to mind and read the contract over his shoulder to make sure he hadn't missed anything. When none of the requirements seemed too restrictive or demeaning, he asked for Nurse Junith's opinion on it. She said much the same thing herself but whispered to Harry for a copy to be sent to Gringotts to be kept on his file for further examination. Nodding, he told the Minister of a change he wanted to make. As Harry's request did not seem too alarming Fudge added the clause with a wave of his wand. Clicking the pen, Harry signed with a flourish and immediately the contract glowed and duplicated itself into multiples before disappearing.

"I hope you found the contract to your liking."

Harry looked up at the voice and saw that it was again Dumbledore doing the talking, he wondered who really held the power in this room. Saying he had no issues with it, he handed the pen back to Nurse Junith who took it with a slight smirk.

"Alright Harry, my boy, I think it's time you set off with Mr. Diggory," Dumbledore said.

Harry was about to get up when Nurse Junith laid a hand on his arm, indicating for him to stay down. He looked up at her curiously as she got up and crossed the room towards Mr. Diggory looked hesitantly at the parchment she held out to him, at a nod from Dumbledore he took the proffered parchment.

"This is the schedule for the nutrient and other necessary potions that Mr. Potter has to take for the foreseeable future until it is deemed he is healthy enough to be without them. A healer from St. Mungo's will check back every month, periodically, to check on Mr. Potter and his health. An owl will be sent out a week in advance to make sure you're prepared for our arrival, if there are any complications or concerns in respect to Mr. Potter's health don't hesitate to owl the hospital and we will send someone out immediately."

Mr. Diggory looked poised to argue before Nurse Junith added, "Oh, and don't worry about the costs. Due to the Potter's generous donations over the years and our Mr. Potter's current status within the wizarding world, we have waived all current and future bills."

Diggory's smiled tightly before giving a conceding nod, Nurse Junith strode back to Harry a triumphant smirk gracing her lips. Harry was just able to whisper a 'thank you' before Dumbledore once more took control.

"That is a very considerate offer Nurse Junith, I wonder what would be the motivations behind one such as this?"

Nurse Junith's eyes went hard, but the smile never left her face. "Why I thought the continued health of the boy-who-lived would be reason enough. Although, I admit the staff and I are concerned about Mr. Potter here, wouldn't want him to regress into bad habits. Would we?"

"No, of course not. Just making sure you had Harry's best intentions here, after all."

"Of course."

Harry watched the conversation between the two with rapt attention, cataloguing the actions and reactions of all in the room for future reference. He noticed the Minister becoming increasingly uncomfortable, dabbing the sweat of his forehead with a handkerchief. Diggory seemed interested but for different reasons, concern seemed to knit his brow as he glanced at Harry occasionally, it seemed the tense atmosphere missed him completely. Nurse Junith's smile seemed to have grown colder throughout the conversation until it seemed as if she was bearing her teeth in warning to Dumbledore. Dumbledore, however, seemed to have never lost his grandfatherly expression, much to Harry's dismay, but his eyes had lost their usual twinkle and were staring at him calculatingly.

Harry forced his eyes away from the increasingly piercing blue eyes and looked to Nurse Junith. She smiled and then extended her hand to him. He hesitantly took it and gave it a brief shake, he felt a piece of parchment in his hand as she retracted it. With a whispered good luck, she left the room. Fudge told Diggory that he'd get into contact soon and then left after Nurse Junith with a nod towards Harry. Harry was feeling uneasy left in the room with Dumbledore and his new guardian, Mr. Diggory, he didn't know why but he had the distinct impression it could go bad very quickly if he did not tread carefully.

"Harry, did Nurse Junith tell you anything about your status in our world?"

Harry shook his head, and stared at his shoes, "Only that there was a war and my parents were targets and no one knows how I survived."

Dumbledore nodded, pleased that Nurse Junith didn't reveal anything too damaging. He could shape this boy's perspective yet.

"Yes, that is basically the gist of it. Although the man who went after your parents was a very bad wizard by the name of Voldemort. He practiced Dark Arts and your parents were on the opposite side of the war. They became targeted and you survived the killing curse, which rebounded onto Voldemort causing him to be defeated. That is what caused your scar and that is why the people of the Wizarding world look at you as they do, you are the boy-who-lived."

Harry acted surprised as he had heard most of it from Nurse Junith before, although he was curious as to why Dumbledore said defeated and not dead when mentioning Voldemort. Dumbledore's disdain for the dark arts was apparent his tone of voice, Nurse Junith hadn't acted like it was an evil thing, she had simply acted as though it was a part of magic. Although, considering Dumbledore's position of the leader of the light, he could understand his hostility.

Nodding, Harry stood and walked over to Mr. Diggory concealing the note Nurse Junith gave to him as he did so. Dumbledore said his goodbyes to Harry, a twinkle in his eyes and reminded Diggory of his upcoming visit. Harry clenched his teeth at the thought of spending more time with this man but smiled politely. As soon as he left, Mr. Diggory pushed Harry towards the fireplace and explained to him about the floo network, it sounded fascinating but Diggory didn't go into any more detail than necessary. Taking a pinch of the powder Diggory pointed out to him, he stood in the fireplace and called out for 'Diggory Manor.'


	3. Meeting Formidable Women

Harry almost fell over when he exited the fireplace but a hard, almost cruel grip prevented him from landing face first onto the floor. Mr Diggory righted him and then proceeded forth, instructing Harry to follow as he did so. Harry looked around the manor in wonder as he traipsed the halls and various rooms, finding the manor having a feeling of opulence, yet it seemed more of a veneer.

Whispered conversations followed him as the subjects of the paintings conversed, pointing and gossiping as he walked past. He was curious at first but after the critical eyes and seeming leers he decided to ignore them and rather looked at the furnishings. At first glance, they seemed expensive and well-kept, but Harry could discern the glass from crystal, the pottery from china, the silver from common metals and even the wear and tear upon the various furniture and upholstery. After cleaning for his Aunt for a number of years, he knew how to tell the difference and clean accordingly. It seemed that Mr Diggory made a show of being wealthy when he was merely playing at it.

Finally, they came upon a room that Mr Diggory stated was the parlour, a woman who Harry assumed was Mrs Diggory was waiting for them. She had sharp features, too harsh to call beautiful and a condescending smile adorned her lips. Pinning Harry with her gaze, she gestured for Mr Diggory to join her on the chaise.

"Amos", she said in greeting.

"Evelyn", he replied.

After kissing the pulse-point of her proffered wrist he stood behind her.

"This is Harry Potter?" Evelyn asked.

"Yes, my dear."

"I expected more from the boy-who-lived." She scoffed.

Harry stood there silently, clenching and unclenching his fists, Evelyn caught the movement and smirked. After motioning for Harry to come closer, she stood up and began to circle him, much like a bird of prey. He realised that he was being sized up. She came to a stop in front of him and brushed his cheek in what would be a tender gesture, if not for the shark-like smile.

"Those eyes…" she mused.

Done with her appraisal, Evelyn stepped back and held her hand out to Amos. Handing her the crumpled letter, she curled her lips at its less than perfect state. After reading its contents, however, she smiled and let out a bell-like laugh. Harry had to stop himself from flinching at the sound.

"1000 galleons a month", Evelyn commented, glancing at Harry, "should be more to recompense us for our kindness."

A house elf suddenly appeared and made the announcement that 'Master Cedric' was home. Immediately Evelyn's features shifted into something soft and kind and even Amos straightened up and looked at the door with something akin to pride. A slender boy came barrelling in without ceremony and stood in front of Evelyn, grinning. While the Diggory's were occupied with their child Harry took to observing the new Diggory. He was pale, with wavy golden-brown hair and ash-grey eyes. Harry decided that Cedric looked a lot like Evelyn but where her features were harsh, his were softened by age and smile.

Evelyn looked at Harry over Cedric's shoulder and subtly suggested that he come join their conversation. Swallowing nervously, Harry joined the group, waiting for the boy to show him a similar welcome as his parents. Instead, he received awe.

"You're Harry Potter?" said a soft voice.

Harry looked up into warm ash-grey eyes, so very different from Evelyn. He smiled and nodded shyly.

"Awesome! Mum, can I show him his room? Please."

Evelyn looked at her son indulgently, "Of course, darling. But don't overwhelm the poor boy, he has just stepped into our world after all."

Nodding enthusiastically, Cedric took Harry by the hand, not noticing his flinch, and dragged him to the second floor of the manor.

"This is my room," Cedric pointed to a wooden door, nondescript except for the faint carvings covering the lower half of the door.

"What are these?" Harry enquired, tracing the marks.

"Oh, that? Mum says it's a combination of her family's crest and the Diggory's. Says it's meant to show I'm a product and thus loyal to both Houses."

Harry was fascinated with the explanation, crests and family houses was more a part of history than modern-day life. At least in the muggle world. He grimaced at the thought of what the Dursley's crest would have been like, probably something 'normal' as they liked to say.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry felt his face and noticed his wet cheeks and the slight snarl, "nothing, just thinking about my… relatives."

Cedric nodded, accepting the explanation and not prodding further, Harry appreciated it. Taking his hand, Cedric led Harry to a door further down the hall. The door was slightly worn and had noticeable chips in it. Cedric smiled apologetically.

"Sorry about the state of the room", Cedric said as he pushed open the door.

Harry personally didn't see a problem with it. It was large and airy, with big windows facing the gardens and a small balcony. Although plain, it had a comfortable looking double bed and soft rugs throughout. The only thing he could see that might have been wrong would be the worn look on the furniture.

"It's brilliant," Harry exclaimed, smiling brightly at Cedric.

Cedric blushed slightly but looked pleased by Harry's reaction.

"If you need to change the colours or anything just call the house elves, they should be able to change it for you," Cedric explained.

Nodding politely, Harry asked where the bathroom was. Looking embarrassed, Cedric escorted him to the bathroom down the hall. Explaining that it was the bathroom allocated to both of them and that his parents would be using the one attached to their room. Harry nodded absently as he opened the door and was relieved to see modern plumbing. Smiling softly at Cedric he thanked him and said he'll meet up with him later.

"Are you sure? The Manor may not be the biggest but it is still easy to get lost." Cedric was biting his lip in worry.

"Yes, I'm sure. If I have any issues I'll just ask the house elves, besides I think I need some time to take it all in." Harry explained.

Nodding in understanding, Cedric smiled at Harry before wandering off.

Waiting until Cedric had gone out of sight, Harry slipped into the bathroom and sat on the cold tiles. Laying his head back against the wall, he closed his eyes and drifted off.

* * *

Harry woke to a loud knocking coming from the door. Opening his eyes wearily, Harry noticed he had a slight kink in his neck from the uncomfortable position. Shrugging it off, he stood up and opened the door to the annoyed face of to a loud knocking coming from the door. Opening his eyes wearily, Harry noticed he had a slight kink in his neck from the uncomfortable position. Shrugging it off, he stood up and opened the door to the annoyed face of Evelyn.

She seemed to be about to berate him before she paused. "Clean yourself up and come downstairs, you're late for dinner," she said curtly before turning away.

Sighing, Harry turned to the sink and began washing his hands and face. After drying himself with a thin towel, Harry made his way downstairs. He heard Amos exclaiming how rude their new charge was to be late for their first meal. Following the voices, he entered the informal dining room, Harry saw Amos about to say something else before Evelyn shot him a cutting look. Harry heard Amos mumble something, before gesturing Harry to sit at the end of the table.

After the house elves served them their meals, they started to converse more civilly. Amos was still sending Harry hostile looks, while Cedric was focussing on his food a decidedly embarrassed expression on his face. Evelyn, however, was looking at Harry with a contemplative expression.

"Cedric, dear, how are your lessons going?"

Cedric paused in his meal and looked at his mother questioningly before recounting what he was learning. Harry was thankful that the attention was away from of him and slowly started to regain his appetite. Although he was still unable to eat an entire meal, he was slowly eating the amount a boy his age should. Eating as much as he could, he pushed the plate away and uncorked the nutrient potion next to it. Replacing the now empty bottle next to his plate, he sat back in his chair and watched the conversation in front of him.

"I hope you know our expectations Cedric and continue to fulfil them," said Amos.

Harry observed that Cedric's grip became a little tighter but otherwise did not show a reaction to his father's words.

"Of course, dad. I know what you want me to be when I grow up," Cedric replied.

Harry could detect the slight loathing in his voice, even Evelyn raised an eyebrow, but Amos was either too oblivious or too stupid to more than chuckle and ruffle Cedric's hair. After the house elves collected the plates, Evelyn moved them to the informal lounge. Everyone went to their seemingly designated seating, while Harry looked for a spare seat. He noticed that the only one free was opposite Evelyn, sighing he made his way over and climbed into the armchair.

Evelyn didn't acknowledge his presence and continued to converse with Amos beside her. The conversation quieted to harsh whispering, but at Evelyn's smirk, he deduced that Evelyn had won.

"Cedric, it's getting late and you have lessons tomorrow. I think it's time you retired," Evelyn said.

Cedric recognised it as an order, rather than a suggestion and dutifully bid his parents good night. Standing in front of Harry, Cedric hesitated before giving Harry a quick hug. Harry froze at first unsure what to do, before tentatively returning the embrace. Cedric gave Harry a brief squeeze before letting go and trudging to his room. Evelyn looked amused at the affectionate gesture, while Amos looked annoyed.

"Amos, darling, isn't it time you retired to your office? After all, that work you do for the Ministry isn't going to complete itself." Evelyn instructed.

"Of course, my dear. Whatever would I do without you." Amos kissed her on the cheek and then proceeded in the direction of his office.

Harry started shifting uncomfortably under the weight of Evelyn's gaze, smirking Evelyn reached for her tea at the low table between them. Harry wasn't sure how it got there, but he assumed house-elves and requested one for himself. After taking a sip, he noticed Evelyn staring at him and almost spilt his tea. Putting it down safely, he waited.

"Harry, I know you have just come into our world and I may not know the particulars of that due to certain… circumstances, but I would like you to know that I'm always here to listen." Evelyn said.

Harry burrowed into the chair deeper, he would have liked to trust Evelyn, but after the greeting, he got as well as the less than subtle manipulation he wasn't sure he wanted to. After remaining Harry was silent for some time Evelyn sighed.

"How old are you?"

Harry blinked at the sudden change of topic but didn't see any reason not to answer.

"Seven, but I'm 8 on the 31st," Harry replied.

Evelyn hummed thoughtfully, "would you like a party?"

"I wouldn't know what to do. I've never had one before," Harry answered honestly.

Evelyn looked confused, "what did you usually do on your birthday?"

"Usually, I just got more chores." Harry shrugged, he didn't add that his Vernon liked to gift Harry with an extra beating.

"Weren't you… well looked after?"

"My family preferred to pretend I didn't exist," Harry replied through clenched teeth.

Evelyn nodded, but still looked mildly confused. Shaking it off, she chose to change it to a different topic.

"We haven't found a suitable tutor for you yet, but as soon as we have I expect you start your lessons. I also expect you do your best and not to dwindle in your efforts. Until I have, however, I expect you to self-study in the library."

"There's a library?"

"Yes, did Amos not show it to you?"

Harry shook his head.

Closing her eyes briefly, Evelyn replied, "I will send Dot to escort you after breakfast. Be down in the dining room by 8, or I will be disappointed."

Harry nodded, he didn't want to get kicked out so early.

"Good, now you can go to bed. I have work to do."

Harry scrambled off the seat, before running off to his room. The conversation with Evelyn had been odd but she was glad she changed topics. He didn't want anyone to know what he'd lived through, he didn't want them to think he was weak, or even more of a freak than he already was. With that in mind, Harry went to bed feeling a bit morose, at least tomorrow was another day.

* * *

Evelyn sat on the chaise, reviewing the conversation she just had with Harry Potter. It seemed odd that Dumbledore had told them about Harry's living arrangements in a much different light. Did Harry tell her everything, or was he playing down what he went through? She shrugged, it didn't overly matter, he was in her care now and he would obey her rules. She smirked at the thought of all of the opportunities that housing the boy-who-lived could give her. All those social circles that she had been denied entry after her family's rather unfortunate fall, Amos was the best she could do after it and even he didn't have that much power. However, housing the boy-who-lived as well as the last of the Potter line was sure to give her a boon.

Speaking of which… she examined the lists of tutors recommended for her. One was from Dumbledore and included some good candidates, but most were extremely bias or firmly in his pocket, she placed it firmly to the side. The other was from her family's solicitor, and though the Cram's did fall from grace, her brother has been steadily building back up their reputation. Skimming it she came across the name of a witch that has said to have been quite the revered tutor among the pureblood élite. She raised an eyebrow at this and wondered how Summersbee got her interested, she didn't tell him who it was to be for, just a wizard that had lost his family in the war. Interested, she read this woman's credentials and eventually thought it suitable to write a letter requesting her as soon as possible.

After receiving a quill, some ink and parchment she began writing her letter.

 _Dear Lady Theresa Greene (Of the Ancient and Noble House Greene),_

 _It has been brought to my attention that my newest ward is severely lacking in the education of pureblood decorum, wizarding history and traditions. He has only just returned from the wizarding world after the unfortunate demise of his relatives and I would like to request your tutelage of him at your earliest convenience. The only stipulations I will place upon your tutelage is an oath of secrecy, both for your safety and his, this in no way meant to offend but is an additional security measure to your already extensive conditions. I concede that you have been retired for a time and thus this request may seem bothersome but my ward's education is a current priority, as I fear his lack of knowledge may be used to the wizarding world's detriment. If you could reply with either your immediate refusal or acceptance that would be convenient as we can then further discuss the contracts, fees, and my ward's identity. I hope you are well, Lady Greene and look forward to your reply._

 _May my magic bless you and yours,_

 _Lady Evelyn Cram-Diggory (Of the Ancient House of Cram, Bonded to the House of Diggory)_

Finishing the letter with her signature, Evelyn placed in an envelope and sealed it with the combined family crest of the Diggory's and Cram's. Making her way to the small owlery, she acknowledged that it was time for a complete overhaul of the manor's interior and landscape. Thinking of the 1000 galleons a month that Potter would provide, she grinned. That would help fund the needed renovations quite extensively. Opening the door to the owlery, she scrunched her nose delicately. Snapping her fingers, she told Tog to clean up the owlery immediately.

"Does Mistress need anything else?" Tog enquired, her small claw-like hands rubbing nervously.

"Inquire about additional house elves, this household may need more than the 3 of you soon enough," Evelyn instructed.

Tog nodded, before disappearing with a pop. Evelyn made her way over, the now clean floors to her owl Pertwee, a Tawny Owl with interesting plumage. He bit her fingers affectionately before holding his leg out for her. Instructing the owl to be safe and beware of misdirection wards, she tied the letter to his leg before sending him off to find Theresa Greene.

* * *

Harry was picking at his breakfast, it wasn't that he didn't like it, it was much better than whatever he got at the Dursley's, but after a restless sleep that had him waking up multiple times, he was tired. Eventually, the plates disappeared and Evelyn asked Harry to stay back with her a moment.

"Harry, before Dot escorts you to the library, I have received a missive from one of the prospective tutors this morning."

Harry's eyes widened and he was excited, he got to learn magic and this new world of his!

"Now, before you get too excited your tutor is a woman by the name of Theresa Greene and as I've been told an extremely strict and dedicated tutor. She will have very high standards and I expect you to work to fulfil those expectations, is that clear?"

Harry nodded but felt slightly overwhelmed. He had never been asked to do his best in anything except chores and even then his aunt and uncle would always find a flaw in his work. Whenever he did do better than Dudley in school he was severely punished for it.

"Do you want me to do my best, Mrs Diggory?"

"Yes, Harry. I will not have someone under my care make a fool out of me, Lady Greene is a very sought after tutor and you will give her the proper respect and dedication due to her. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Mrs Diggory"

"Good, now your tutoring sessions will start Monday, however, Lady Greene will be here for dinner tonight where I can introduce you. Do not make a fool of this family. Now Dot will escort you to the library."

Following the meek house elf, he assumed was Dot, Harry was soon shown the library. He stood there for a few moments, dumbfounded. Although it was not as big as some of the libraries he had seen pictures of, it's size did remind him of the Surrey library that Petunia occasionally let him visit. The room was filled with floor-to-ceiling shelves, filled to the brim with books. Bouncing on his feet, Harry didn't wait before going to explore the shelves.

Harry looked at the titles and took books that caught his interest, by the time he had finished he was carrying a precarious stack of over 10 books. Placing them gently on the low table in front of one of the armchairs surrounding it, Harry got settled and picked up the first book. It was a book on magical creatures, that actually existed. Getting absorbed it wasn't till a few hours later that Dot came to interrupt him. Tapping gently on his shoulder, Harry jumped. Shrinking away, the Dot explained that Lady Greene was to show up in a few hours. Memorising the page, he was on, he placed the book back on the table and proceeded to his room.

Having already had a shower before breakfast, Harry got changed in the formal robes Evelyn had purchased for him. They were a green that matched his eyes, with black lining and the softest material he had ever felt. The Potter family crest was also stitched on the right breast and depicted a shield, in the centre of the shield, was a creature with the body and mane of a lion and the head and wings of an eagle, Harry now knew this to be a Griffon, standing courageously ready to leap with a sword in its claw. Next to it stood a mythical bird ready take flight out of the flames, Harry now knew this was a Phoenix, in its beak was a wand. Harry admired the intricacy briefly, before trying his best to tame his hair into submission. Failing that, he sighed and proceeded to the foyer where the Diggory's were standing.

Cedric was shifting his weight from side to side, giving way to his nervousness while Amos was barely disguising a scowl. Evelyn appeared to be perfectly at ease if not for the ramrod straightness in her posture or the tightness around her eyes. Harry noticed the family crests on Cedric and Amos' robes, but it seemed to be absent on Evelyn. Hearing the bell that indicated an entrance by floo, they all stood to attention to wait for Lady Greene.

A house elf announced Lady Greene before she entered into the foyer from the floo room. She had long silver hair tied up into an elegant chignon and was wearing dark blue robes that accented her pale skin and piercingly pale blue eyes.

"Lady Greene, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am Lord Amos Diggory, and may I introduce my wife, Lady Evelyn Cram-Diggory, my son Cedric Diggory, heir to the House of Diggory and my ward Harry Potter, heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter." Amos said.

Lady Greene curtsied to them in succession and they returned it with a bow or curtsy in the case of Evelyn. She eyed Harry curiously, then at Amos' suggestion went on into the formal lounge. There Evelyn took over as the Hostess and began supplying drinks to everyone and keeping conversation with Lady Greene.

"I see you remember your lessons well, Lady Cram-Diggory, Althea taught you well," Theresa commented.

"Yes, Lady Monteith was a very rigorous teacher," Evelyn replied.

"So I can see, I hope you have been keeping up with the instruction with your own line."

"I'm afraid that is more my husband's territory than mine, but we are currently employing Araminta Rufford"

"A good choice, she will prepare Cedric well in his current and future duties."

Evelyn hummed in agreement.

"I'm curious as to why you inquired about my tutelage if you already have a qualified teacher."

"Well, Harry has different roles to play than Cedric and has only just been re-introduced into the wizarding world. I thought you would be best at directing him in the more delicate circumstances that came with his standing."

"I see; it is understandable why you called on me then. I would be most honoured to take on Mr Potter as my student. You know my fees, but guessing by your current ward I can expect that it will not be a problem?"

"No, not at all."

"Good, I hope you also understand my rather unusual teaching methods that will come into play as Mr Potter becomes older."

"I understand."

"Excellent then, would you like to sign the contracts now or after we have eaten?"

Just then a house elf popped in announcing dinner.

"I suppose that determines it then," Theresa commented.

Evelyn's lips twitched up in amusement. Harry followed the Diggory's to the formal dining room, not knowing where it was and paused briefly in the doorway. It was bigger than the informal dining room and had the Diggory's crest displayed on the wall behind the head of the table. Amos sat at the head of the table, with Evelyn sat to his left and Cedric to his right.

After Theresa took her seat next to Evelyn, Harry took the cues from Evelyn to sit next to Cedric. From there quiet conversation was kept as they ate through the course, Cedric would occasionally make a comment that would make Harry relax, sometimes laugh. As the meal progressed, Harry caught more and more looks from Theresa. Starting to become increasingly nervous Harry began twitching in his seat. Having finished meal before anyone else, Harry let his hands fall limply to his sides and felt a reassuring squeeze from Cedric. Squeezing back, Harry straightened in his chair and made eye contact with Theresa. Giving him a small smile, she returned to her conversation with Evelyn. Harry saw Amos looking increasingly uncomfortable as the meal continued and at the end almost slump with relief.

"Well, I believe it is time to retire," Evelyn said, "As we still need to go over the contracts Lady Greene, perhaps we should withdraw to the study for a time. The rest of you, we shall see in the informal lounge."

Evelyn and Theresa walked together to the study, exchanging conversation and gossip, while Cedric and Harry meandered to the lounge. Amos claimed a headache and went off to bed, no doubt his ego had been bruised.

Cedric plonked himself onto a settee and invited Harry to join him, wanting to keep Harry's mind off of the dinner Cedric started babbling on about his life. Offering titbits that Harry may find interesting, his favourite colour, favourite food, favourite quidditch team (at Harry's inquiring look he explained what quidditch was). They were so immersed in their conversation they didn't notice Theresa and Evelyn enter until someone cleared their throat. Harry and Cedric looked up abruptly, Cedric blushing with embarrassment, while Harry biting his lip in apprehension.

"Well, Mr Potter, all the relative documents have been signed is there any stipulations you would like to include?" Theresa asked.

"Could you send a copy to my bank? I'd like to look over it in the future." Harry asked.

"Of course, a smart decision for one so young."

At that, the contract multiplied and disappeared.

"Excellent, now that's over its time for the oath," taking her wand out Theresa held it in front of her, "I Theresa Delphine Greene swear upon my magic to uphold the secrecy between Harrison Jameson Potter and I, including but not limited to all exchanges, meetings and words spoken in confidence, unless given permission to do so, so mote it be."

A bright light flashed briefly and then dissipated.

"I expect to see you in the library bright and early on Monday, lessons start at 9 and I do not appreciate tardiness. Evelyn I will see you on Sunday to move my stuff in, it is unusual for a tutor to move in but given the circumstances I understand."

At that, Theresa nodded and Evelyn escorted her to the floo room. Harry and Cedric looked at each other, with mild alarm before heading off to bed. It would be an interesting few years.


End file.
